


Hold Me Tight

by MissBarbieAnne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold, Coughing, F/M, Fever, Flu, Illness, Sickfic, Sickness, Sneezing, cough, ill, sick, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBarbieAnne/pseuds/MissBarbieAnne
Summary: Kudos and Comments are much appreciated ❤️





	Hold Me Tight

The soft sound of falling rain filled the still, quiet apartment. The lights were off, nothing but the dim gray light from the outside filling the room. I worked as silently as I could in the kitchen, removing the kettle from the stove as soon as the whistle started to build. The hot water poured into the cup, submerging the tea bag and releasing the flavors as it seeped. The smell of chamomile wafted up, and I took in a deep breath as I squeezed a bit of honey into the warm liquid.

I lifted the warm mug into my hands before walking into the living room and toward the couch. I sat down on the edge, next to the blanket covered lump that was curled up against the cushions. Soft snores were escaping from under the soft sherpa throw, and I reached my hand over to pull it back.

Benson’s head emerged, warm brown hair mussed up against the pillow, cheeks slightly flushed. His lips were dry, parted so he could pull air into his lungs since his nose was blocked with congestion.

“Love, I made you some tea,” I ran my fingers threw his hair, satisfied his skin did not feel much warmer than it had before. His temperature had been sitting between 100.6 and 101, but any higher and we would need to bring it back down. For now, we were just going to let this run its course.

Benson groaned, slowly pushing himself up and leaning heavily against the armrest of the couch. He ran his hands up and down his face, and I watched as his nostrils quivered just before his head bobbed forward with a sneeze.

“ _Eh’ktchew! Hi’etchu, es’echu… hihhh_! _heh’ **ktchiew**!_” He sniffled thickly, reaching for the tissue box sitting on the coffee table. I winced when he blew his nose, the mess quickly soaking the tissue as I handed him another one. He took it, flashing me a grateful look, as he continued to blow. Three tissues later, the congestion was still unrelenting, his nose red and twitching. He scrubbed at it with his hand, his breath catching, and I grabbed a couple more tissues and handed them to him just as one last monstrous sneeze escaped.

“Bless you, love,” I took the tissue from his hand after he wiped his nose, setting it on the table before placing my hand on his forehead. “You’re still a little warm, but I don’t think it has gotten worse.”

Benson nodded, his eyes bright yet unfocused. He took in a shaky breath through his mouth, his nose useless when it came to breathing at this point.

“I’m cold,” He whined, a chill visibly making his body shake. I adjusted the blanket on his shoulders, then handed him the tea.

“This will warm you up.”

He looked down at the tea, then back up at me. “I don’t want this to warm me up, I want _you_ to warm me up,” He stuck out his lip, and I had to hold back a laugh.

“It will make your throat feel better, love. Just drink a little, and then we can turn on a movie and cuddle, okay?”

He continued to pout but lifted the mug to his lips and took a small sip. He hummed as the warm liquid slid down his throat, the honey coating it and relieving some of the soreness. He took a couple more sips, then placed the mug back on the table.

“Now can we snuggle?” He begged, already moving closer.

I sighed, giving him a warm smile. “Yes, but you need to share the blanket.”

I leaned back against the couch, my feet up on the cushions so Benson could crawl on top of me. With his tall and lanky form, this was the easiest way for him to get the amount of intimacy he craved when he was sick. He placed his head on my chest, his body pressed against my stomach as he tucked his legs up on the couch. I ran my fingers through his hair, tousling it and playing with it as I browsed through Netflix, listening to his congested breathing. I felt when his chest heaved, when his breath started hitching, and was only half surprised when I felt the spray on my shirt. I rubbed his back as the fit continued, by now knowing his cold sneezes always came in sets of five.

When he finished, I reached for the tissue box and plucked out three.

“ _Bless_ you, love. This cold is really kicking your ass, huh?” I cooed.

He nodded, taking the tissues from me to mop up the mess on his face. Wadding them up, he let them drop to the floor before nestling his face against my chest. Another chill ran up his spine and he groaned, curling up tighter against me.

I pulled down the throw from the back of the couch, adding that on top of the other blanket he was huddled under. Smoothing back his messy locks, I planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Is that better?”

He nodded sleepily, his stuffy breathing eventually turning into congested snores, his mouth hanging slightly open. My legs began to fall asleep, but I did not dare move them and wake him up.My fingers carded through his hair as I selected a movie on Netflix, enjoying this rare time that I got to take care of him, and not the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated ❤️


End file.
